eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Katja Jokela
Personality Katja is rather sweet and kind, always looking out for other people. But also, Ann (her nickname) is a vibrant and colorful person, she loves to be social. But however, she is always surrounded by a crowd. She is never seen alone, and the Aces don't tend to mess with her, cause on her property there is a thief's curse on them. Also, including to that, her father. A Famous Auror. The Aces never can seem to find her luggage, as they are being transported a different way. Also, she is very athletic with a tiny body. She is also a glamorous person, who loves luxury. But also knows how to survive when there isn't any. She get's good grades, although she has many Quidditch practices. The sad thing is, she is often alone at home when she gets home form Quidditch, her mother is a Head and works longs hours while her father is often sleeping when she get's home. Anne is also loves art, she loves doodling while thinking about the next piece of Homework. She is pretty good at playing the flute and the clarinet, but she isn't brilliant at it. She however, is brilliant in drawing, her drawings as amazing. They often look like they're flying out of the pages and into real life. History Ann (or Katja) is the only child of a Famous Finnish Auror and a Metamorphmagus head. She was born while the parent's were deciding which country to live in, she was born while they were in Moscow. She was a chubby, and happy baby whom had a talent for sports such as Quidditch. Ann never had siblings to deal with, she grew a bit bratty and such. But she grew slightly lonely, so she crowed herself until she never was alone. For the first 6 years of her life, she was being taught how to play Quidditch, by her father. Her mother was simply to busy for her only daughter. She then went to Muggle kindergarten, being a highly poplar girl there, she went to each grade, unfazed by anything or anyone. But things were different on her 11th birthday, she was happily eating ice-cream while chatting to friends on the wooden stair case leading up to Jokela's house when she did accidental magic. She was finishing the word "Right" when her voice suddenly magnified to 100. It was so loud, they thought she was screaming, which was but not realizing it. Ann, then went to EESM for her first year. She was a darling, every teacher loved her. She was a good Quidditch player, winning her house a ton of points. She then had her good grades, they were very good consistently. Her second year was closely the same as her first, but much more boring then her first. Nothing happened. Her third year was the best year, she meet a loving boy whom she dearly liked and then dated him for 3 weeks, then dumped him, then went back to Quidditch and school. Her fourth year was getting to the top, she loved it. All of the rest of her years was the same, fun. Category:Finnish Category:Born in Russia Category:Russian Category:Witch Category:WIP Category:GoldenGail3 Category:Female Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Nikelkaj Students Category:Nikelkaj Category:Straight Category:Seventh Years Category:Pure-Blood Category:Metamorphmagi Category:The Millionaires Category:Nikelkaj Alumni Category:Graduated Character Category:Dead Category:Characters Category:Legitimate Child